Silent Tears
by ToneLiko
Summary: a fantasy of what would happen if Mugen used to be a human. boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Silent Tears

Summary: cursed . . . cursed to be forever . . . a weapon to sheath . . . innocence . . .

_I watch you go and bear your own burdens on your shoulders. It didn't seem fair. I was here to help and yet because of my appearance, I am not able to help at all, except in battles. But I know I can do more, if only you can hear me. If only you could see me more than just a mere weapon._

_The voice continues to ring in my head. "Cursed . . . be cursed . . ." Sometimes, I just wished that day never came. But then again, if it never came, I would never have met you. I would never have known you. I wouldn't have seen your misery and pain. It was because of that fateful day, that I came to love you._

_A man stood in the middle of a bamboo forest staring down at a dirtied, yet glimmering sword. The dark sky rumbled and cold rain fell to the soil. "A blood debt . . ." he spoke quietly. "A precious metal . . . beautiful and rare . . . yet dirtied by the filth of your past."The man clutched onto the hilt of the umbrella as if in anger. "How long will it take for you to understand the price of a human life?"_

Kanda had just come back from a tiring mission and was thinking of just plopping down on the bed for some sleep. When suddenly, his eyes landed on his sword, Mugen. He remembered the day it was given to him by Master Zhu.

"It's a strong warrior with a pitiful past like yours. It was made with a cold heart and bitter taste, yet had grown painfully to understand it's wrongs." Master Zhu words echoed in Kanda's head. "Even a sword can grow?" little Kanda asked staring at the sword in the man's hands.

"Yes, they all do. This one however, grew in a particular way. It grew wiser, stronger, and has chosen to follow you to the Black Order Headquarters." Kanda held the sword in his hands. It looked plain and simple, nothing special. But he felt a strong wave of power coming from it and clutched it in his hands. "Treasure this sword Kanda, it is more than what you think." The man's last words echoed on and on.

The dark-haired samurai looked over at the sword laid against a chair. "More than what I think?" he mumbled to himself. Lately, the sword had been acting strange. Kanda had been seemingly hearing things from Mugen. They sounded like whimpers or something.

The first time it happened was when he was looking for General Tiedoll. The sword somehow seemed to whisper, "A great war . . . how painful it will be . . . when it reaches us . . ." At first, Kanda thought it was just his conscience or something.

But then the second time was when he was helping Lavi and Allen fight against their first level 4 akuma. It sounded as if it was screaming, "Will blood ever satisfy a murderer?"

The third time was last night while Kanda was still on his mission. He was trying to get some sleep when he heard a voice. It sounded pained and sad, as if none of the happiness in this world could cure it.

_Once there was a man who broke into the humble home of a blacksmith . . .and murdered everyone in the house . . . and burned everything down . . . he thought he had killed everyone . . . but to his unluckiness . . . a child had been saved . . . and bore a heavy vengeance against the man . . . that child grabbed hold of the swords his father made . . . and made it his first priority . . . to kill the man who had destroyed his life . . . the poor soul . . . he did kill the man . . . but as soon as blood hit the ground . . . it clouded his vision of what was right and wrong . . ._

And then everything went quiet. There was no continuation of the story. Why? Kanda never found out. But he began to sense power trying to leak out of Mugen. As he was thinking about this, a sudden explosion was heard and Komui's voice rang over the in-com explaining that an army of akumas had penetrated the building.

Without a second thought, Kanda immediately grabbed Mugen, threw on his uniform and broke out the door of his room. He came just in time to see a bunch of level 3 akumas joining themselves to create a gigantic akuma. "Tch." he muttered and charged at it. The first swikes were okay, but soon, Kanda had a feeling as if his sword was heating up. It was burning his fingers. "What the . ." the samurai looked down at his sword, only to be surprised even more. It was burning up like hot fire and a bright light was engulfing it.

_I know I can do more than just help you fight. Yet because of this appearance I am not able to. I wish I could help you more._

_I wish I were human . . again . . ._


	2. Wish

Silent Tears

_I want to be more to you. I want to help you more. But I can't in this form. I hate how I look right now. Because of this appearance, I can't help except in battles. I want to help so bad, yet I can't. It hurts me, to know that I'm not able to do more than this. If only I wasn't in this form, I could help you a lot. Not only in battle, I could also help you in emotions or relationships or pains. I wish . . . I wish I were human again. I wish I had never made that mistake in my life. I wish I had never decided to avenge anything. I wish . . . I could be human again._

The light started to swallow the sword and somehow it started to get heavier. Throughout the fight, Kanda had a hard time holding Mugen. It was heavy, but the strikes were more deadly and the akumas died quicker.

"Hey Yuu-chan!" Lavi called out. "Did you just upgrade Mugen?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Kanda shot a death-glare at the red-haired bookman.

But it was true. Mugen was giving out more strength and power than usual and this didn't seem normal. As the last akuma screamed it's last breath, Kanda decided to check what's wrong with Mugen. It's true that he hated the supervisor, but who else could know what was wrong with his sword?

Komui took a look at Mugen and shrugged. "I don't know . . . it really is strange. You said all of a sudden it started to shine and gave off more power?" Kanda rolled his eyes. "Yes . . really, how did you get to become supervisor?"

Suddenly, the light around Mugen started to swallow it up. "WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" the samurai's eyes widened as he watched the light begin to take form. It slowly evolved into different shapes and finally molded into an egg. "WHAT THE HECK?"

"Interesting. It's as if, it's going to grow or something." The chinese man said and crossed his arms. "You mean evolve?" Kanda asked. "Yes," Komui picks up the egg. "It feels warm." He puts the egg to his ear. "Hmm, I can hear . . . hearbeat?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Komui held the egg at arms-length and stared at it for awhile. "I think we should let it into the lab. Maybe I'll be able to find something about it. In the meantime, you're . . . stuck inside." The supervisor walked away with the egg with a smug grin on his face.

But before he could do anything, Kanda had already taken back the egg. "There's no way I'm letting Mugen stay with your dirty fingers." He says and walks down to where his room is.

Kanda set the egg on his bed and sat there staring at it. "How the heck . . did you turn into an egg, huh Mugen?" He continued to stare at the glowing white egg on his bed. This was strange . . . really strange. Did it have anything to do with the voices he was hearing nowadays?

Kanda plopped his head down onto his soft bed, beside the glowing egg. "Mugen . . ." he thought. "What in the world is wrong?" His eyes, heavy with sleep, fell and ended in deep slumber.

For days, the egg remained the same and didn't budge a bit. Even until the Christmas break, while everyone had gone home to their families or for vacation, Kanda stayed beside Mugen and waited for something to happen.

And then it happened . . . at midnight on the 25 of December.


	3. Christmas Present

**Silent Tears-Christmas Present**

_I never had parents . . . I never celebrated any major holiday . . . I don't even know what my birthdate is . . . I was never given presents from someone I love . . . each day I watch kids get something precious from their parents . . . and sorrow fills my heart unnoticingly . . . I was never given a present before . . . What does it feel like . .. to receive something precious?_

As the clock struck twelve, the bells in the towers began to chime, signalling that midnight had come. Too bad, the chiming was too loud it woke up a grumpy samurai in his sleep.

"Tch. Stupid bells." He thinks and pulls the covers up over his head. Somehow, he felt warm here. Very warm. Strangely warm. Dark blue eyes opened to this strange feeling of warmth.

It couldn't have been his blanket that's one thing. And then something struck his mind. What if Allen or Lavi had come back to pick on him? Just thinking about those two sneaking into his bed to tease him was already gnawing at Kanda's brain to just slit their throats and drain them of their blood.

Pulling the blanket off and sitting up, Kanda's dark blue eyes widened. The same as the nights before, Kanda always left Mugen on the left side of his bed. But ever since winter came in, he had been covering the egg with his blanket, just in case it cracks because of the cold.

The reason for his widened eyes was because the egg, which used to lay on the bed near his side, was no longer there. Eggshells were all that remained under the blanket beside him. The sight shook the world around the samurai. "M-Mugen?" Kanda reached out toward the eggshells. They were cold.

Could it be that it had cracked because of the cold? Or worse, died? Kanda shook his head. "No, . . . it's an egg . . . and it was under my blanket . . . it couldn't have just gone cold and cracked dead."

That was when he felt something hold onto his shirt. Something small and light. Kanda looked down at his stomach, only to receive another shock. A small child around three years old with short black hair wearing only a simple white nightgown.

Somewhere in the sky, Santa Clause was laughing, "Ho ho ho! Surprise Kanda!"

"NANI?"

The sound and stir woke up the child from his sleep. He slowly rubbs his eyes and looked up at the samurai. "K-Kanda-sama?" he says sleepily.

"He even knows my name?" Kanda wonders irritated. "Where did he come from anyways?" he pokes at the kid still rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly, something crossed Kanda's mind. "Wait, what if . . ." his eyes go back to the broken eggshells and then back at the little kid on his stomach. "What's wrong Kanda-sama?" the little kid continues to ask while still holding onto the samurai's shirt.

That was when the kid seemed to notice something. He stares at his hands and then at his toes and then with widened eyes . . .

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kanda quickly covered the kid's mouth. Even though it is Christmas break, who knows what-or who-could be lurking around in this (godforsaken) building?

"What are you thinking? You want to wake up ghosts here?" Kanda hissed. But the kid remained wide-eyed at his hands. "What's so special about your hands anyways? What, finally realized you had five fingers?" the samurai rolled his eyes, asking sarcastically.

"I'm . . ." the kid spoke slowly. "I'm . . . human."

"Yeah, you're human . . ." Kanda says raising an eyebrow. "You didn't think you were a monster did you?"

The kid looks up at Kanda and reaches up to touch his cheek. "Kanda-sama . . ." the samurai was beginning to feel freaked out. What in the world happened to Mugen and where did this kid come from?

Suddenly, the kid grabbed the samurai's face and screamed, "Kanda! It's me!"

"Me is who?" Kanda was beginning to lose his patience and that didn't sound good.

"I'm Mugen!"

_You know . .. I never asked for a present . . . All I asked for . . . was someone who could give me presents . . . This world is twisted . . . I just want . . . someone who could always be with me . . . help me through things I couldn't understand . . . clear my sorrows . . . bandage my wounds . . . and take away my pains . . . sending me someone like that . . . would already be a great gift . . . _


	4. Smile

**Silent Tears-Smile**

_I never thought I'd be able to look at this world . . . through the eyes of a human . . . that once shed the soil with innocent blood . . . I thought I'd never be able to feel anything . . . with these hands . . . the hands that used to drench in the blood of saints . . . my body . . . I can now feel . . . the body that had caused the world to shed bitter tears . . ._

"M-Mugen?" Kanda's eyes widened as he stared down at the kid on his stomach. "I know this is a hard thing to believe, but it's me!" The kid continues to keep Kanda's face cupped in his hands. His pale silver eyes stare deep into the samurai's dark blue ones.

"W-wait a minute," Kanda takes the kid's hands off from his face. "Mugen's a sword . . . you're . . . human." The kid rolled his eyes as if pretty annoyed at the situation. "I know! But it's the truth! I am Mugen!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Kanda sits back and crosses his arms.

The kid's jaw's drop. "I can't believe you're doing this to me! Fine! Listen up, old man!"

A tic appears on Kanda's forehead. "Old man?"

"On the day you were heading over to the Black Order HeadQuarters for the first time, I was given to you. When you turned ten years old, you started tying your hair up. Eleven years old, you tried to run back home, but the Order wouldn't let you. They caught you and locked you up for a week. 12 years old, you thought about pretending to choke on something so you could escape the eyes of the supervisor and run away. You choked for real and got sent to the hospital instead."

Kanda stared at the kid in disbelief. But then he shook his head as if to snap back to life and said, "That's something everybody knows."

The kid pouted and said, "You like wearing black silk boxers. You hate sleeping alone, so you always sleep with me-or as you want, Mugen, although I see no difference. You say you like soba, but in truth, you hate it to your guts . . . And did I mention that you used to speak to 'Mugen' before going to bed saying that 'he' was your best friend?"

Kanda's eyebrows began to twitch. "H-how'd you know all that, you brat?" Again the pout appeared on the little kid's face. "I told you, I'm Mugen, the only thing that was with you when you were alone."

"Ugh . . ok, let's just say you are Mugen. What happened? You suddenly turned into an egg." Kanda still wasn't believing much, but it was true that all the times when he was alone, only Mugen was there to witness those scenes.

"I don't know." The kid shook his head. "I just suddenly felt myself burning and then I fell unconscious. The next thing I knew was that I couldn't breathe and had to break down this wall. When I got out, I saw you lying there and I felt cold, so . . ."

The two of them stayed silent for a while, staring at each other. Kanda sighs and lies back down. "Oh well. Just go to bed." He says and closes his eyes. Mugen blinks at him. "I can still sleep here?"

"Duh." A little smile appeared for a few seconds on the samurai's face. Mugen beams and lays his head down on Kanda's chest.

"Good night."

The next morning . . .

Dark blue eyes opened to the morning sun's rays. Dark hair flows to the white sheets as he sits up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A sudden, soft stir on his stomach made him remember last night's incident.

Kanda looks down and sees the little bundle still asleep. A smile somehow makes it's way across the samurai's face. "In truth . . ." he thinks. "You look better this way than with a sword's appearance."

His hand ruffles the little boy's hair as he continues to sleep soundly. A sudden soft purr-like sound coming from Mugen made Kanda smile even more. Too bad he was asleep, or else he would've been able to see the once-in-a-blue-moon smile.


	5. Baby

**Silent Tears-Baby**

It had never occurred to Kanda that one day the rest of the Black Order would be coming back and seeing this new kid standing beside him calling him, "Kanda-sama." What would they think?

The samurai was trying his best to hide the 'kid', but Moyashi just had to come and ruin his day. Somehow to Allen, the samurai would never be hiding from the crowd whenever they came to bug him. He should've gone "Go away!" or something more threatening like taking out Mugen for example. Too bad Allen noticed and blew his cover.

Allen took one look at 'little' Mugen and screamed, pointing at him, "AHHH! Kanda has a BABY!" Lavi could only stand and let his jaw drop to the floor. Thank god, Lenalee wasn't there, or else Kanda wouldn't hear the freaking end of how he might have had a 'child out of wedlock' or a 'lovechild'.

A big, red tic appears on Kanda's forehead. His hand goes straight to where his sword was-or used to be. But nothing was there and it took him a few seconds to remember that his sword was now a 'baby' standing beside him, holding his hand.

"He's NOT MY BABY!" Kanda yells, so loud that the floors and ceiling of the Black Order started shaking as if Doomsday had come.

Mugen looks up at Kanda and sighs. It's a wonder how this old building can actually take on his 'big voice' and still survive. "Oh hey," an idea suddenly sparks in Mugen's little scheming mind. "This actually might be fun." He thinks and smiles slyly.

Mugen grabs hold of Kanda's jacket and gives it a gentle tug. The samurai and his two companions looked down at the little 'interuption' and were shocked at what they saw. The child looking all adorably baby-eyed, whispered to Kanda in the most sweetest voice possible, "Kanda-sama . . . what's wrong?"

God, those were some kickass eyes.

"Kanda-sama?" Allen repeated the words and turns to stare in disbelief at Kanda. "What's that all about? And what's with the 'sama' at the end?"

The entire day was filled with people asking-or rather demanding-who the mother of the baby was. From yaoi fangirls-especially the ones who wanted the samurai to be uke-they asked Kanda who the father was.

It took a while for the sword-turned-into-baby story to sink in. Finally, Komui figured this child was probably the reason why he could heart heartbeats inside the egg in the first place. "But then, what about Kanda's innocence?" Lenalee asked, wiping a nosebleed from her face.

"When did she turn into a yaoi fangirl?" Kanda wondered angrily.

Komui took a look at Mugen for a minute then said, "I think the innocence is okay, but . . . I don't understand how Kanda might be able to fight akuma with Mugen in this ADORABLE form." His eyes had these two hearts bobbing up and down.

"Tche." Kanda swishes his head to one side. A little knowing smirk appears on Mugen's face as he continues to sit on Komui's desk while swaying his legs back and forth. "It's simple." The little boy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"HMM?" the entire room seemed to echo.

Mugen jumped down from his high perch and landed on the floor with much grace. "Kanda only needs to activate with me, that's all. Same as before."

"And how am I supposed to do that when you're a . . ." Kanda couldn't seem to find the right word. "A . . . a baby?"

Mugen pouted and said, "It hurts that you have no faith in me." And then smiling, he added, "It won't be that hard."

Komui clapped his hands. "Shall we try it out?"

Soon Kanda, Mugen, and all the rest were in a stadium where most exorcists practice in their free time. "Ok, now what?" the samurai looked down at his former sword. Mugen smiled, a sparkle of knowing in his adorable eyes.

Komui went up to the control room and created digital akuma for Kanda to practice with. "Are you positive you can turn into sword soon?" Mugen smiles sexily and says, "It's all up to you actually. Are you completely ready to handle my true power?"


	6. Desire

**Silent Tears-Desire**

_What you see . . . can't always be trusted . . . it may be an illusion . . . it may be just a mirage . . . Are you ready? . . . Ready to see me? . . . See who I really am? . . . No pressure . . . Just a little game . . . Do you want to know . . . what's beneath this skin?_

"Your . . . true powers?" Kanda repeats.

Mugen wincs seductively. "I can do more than just turn into your measly katana, I hope you remember that." He puckers his sweet lips together.

Kanda's heart skips a beat. "What the-what just happened?" His mind started racing, thinking dirty, naughty stuff. "Oh God! What am I thinking?" His hands grab his head while his mind continues to roam through the fantasies. "This is NOT happening!"

"Are you going to activate or not?" Mugen crosses his arms, pouting and standing in a 'posing' sort of position. Well, whatever sort of position he was standing, just made Kanda blush even harder.

"Eh?" Mugen suddenly appeared on Kanda's shoulder. The samurai's dark blue eyes widened as a hand stroked his cheek. A crafty, mischievous grin appears on the all-too-innocent face. "Kanda, . . . are you in heat?"

"NANI?"

The grin widens and Mugen hops off from his perch, looking up at Kanda with that sly expression. There was a rather creepy atmosphere beginning to form in the room. The samurai felt transparent, as if Mugen could see right through him and know what he was actually thinking.

Mugen shrugs. "I don't know. I just . . . noticed that you're blushing . . .and you're body is twitching . . . and you look like . . . you want to undress." The same grin appeared on the chibi's face.

Again, the heart skipped a beat. What in the world was happening to Kanda's high-and-mighty attitude? Something didn't seem right. It took Kanda a minute to figure out that his eyes were raking Mugen's delicate body.

"What the fuck?" he slaps his forehead. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Komui's voice crackled on the intercom. "Kanda, you might want to concentrate on the digital akuma in front of you, instead of that sexy baby." The samurai could hear giggling and muggled laughing in the background.

"NANI?"

But before Komui or Kanda or anyone could say anything, the akumas started the attack. Kanda tried activating with Mugen, but somehow it didn't work. His eyes widened as the akuma charged at him, preparing for a direct attack. Kanda dodged of course, but it bothered him that his great-and-mighty self was reduced instand-kill to dodging.

The training didn't go so well. So far, no matter what he did, Kanda just couldn't activate Mugen. The kid just sat on a dead digital akuma watching and waiting for Kanda to do something.

Mugen sighs. "You can't activate me like usual. There is more to activating than just thinking 'weapon' ok, Yuu?" he says and cocks his head to one side. "Where are your feelings? What do you feel? What are you thinking? What do you need to do?"

"How the heck am I supposed to think and feel while those damn akuma are killing me?" Kanda yelled bloodily. If only he had something to hit them with, that'd be fine, even if it had to be a baseball bat.

As Kanda continued to dodge around thinking up ideas, Mugen jumps down from his seat and charges up to Kanda, landing on his shoulders. "Must you sit here while I'm running around?" the samurai wonders out loud. "You might fall off while they're at me, you know."

"What, you mean, fall off while you're hopping around like a rabbit? No way." A red tic appears on Kanda's head. "Rabbit?"

"In order to activate me, you have to consider your deepest feelings and desires. That's the only way, otherwise, you go dig a hole and die." Mugen explains as Kanda 'hops around like a rabbit'.

_My desire?_

_My feelings?_

_What the heck could I be feeling at this moment?_

_And desire? What in the world?_

"Aren't you feeling angry at the moment?"

"Nani?"

"You can't fight them, so you're upset aren't you?"

"Tche."

"Don't you want to destroy akuma?"

Mugen's questions were plain and simple to answer. "Your desire is what you want to do . . . it shouldn't be hard for you . . ." His small hands stroke Kanda's cheek. "I'm sure all that you want to do now is kill right?"

"Turn that anger into rage. From rage, I can activate."

It seemed as thought whatever Mugen was saying was sinking into Kanda's mind all at once. He really was upset, since he couldn't land a single hit to any of them. The more he dodged, the more he felt pathetic.

He clenched his fists tight until he felt his nails dig through his palm. Anger . . . rage . . . seemed to overwhelm his body. He could feel Mugen smiling at his success. The akumas started to surround him as his feiry essence.

Suddenly, Mugen jumped high up in the air and fire surrounded him. Before he knew it, Kanda was holding a feiry katana filled with power and strength from his rage. As the akuma charged, Kanda grinned evilishly . . .

One explosion led to another, none of the akuma were given even a second to counter attack. Kanda had a feeling as if he had just accomplished something no one else could have done.

"That's not it." Mugen said molding back into his human-baby form, still sitting on Kanda's shoulder. "There are more forms and magic I can be to help you destroy them. This is just the beginning of damage Kanda-sama." The crafty smile appeared on Mugen's face once again.

Behind them, the explosions continue to happen . . .


	7. 12 years old

**Silent Tears-12 years old**

_On Christmas night . . . Santa Claus came and gave me a present . . . Several days later . . . the gift was exposed to the entire world . . . Soon I found out something about the present . . . and Today . . . _

Kanda woke up the next morning to the sunny rays coming into his room. Yesterday's exercise was still fresh in his mind. "Hey!" a voice called out to him. A rather high, squeaky voice. Wait a minute, Mugen was only three-years-old, how could his voice have gone that stronger anyways? This voice sounded kind of older.

The samurai stood right up in bed and looked at who was calling. His eyes widened as he saw a twelve-year-old kid with long dark hair and pale silver eyes. The kid was wearing one of Kanda's white shirts. "Mind if I borrow one of these? I woke up with no clothes to wear so I thought I'd borrow on of yours."

"M-Mugen?"

"That's me."

"Mugen?"

"That's my name."

"MUGEN!"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? A GROWTH SPURT?"

The Black Order was suddenly hit by a nuclear bomb of loud arguments coming from Kanda's room. Hmm . . .

"What's going on in there, I wonder." Lenalee said while passing a round of morning coffee. "I don't know, but . . . it might be something not worth thinking about." Allen said, just thinking about that samurai already threatened a nerve a break. "Or . ."

Lavi's voice caused both Lenalee and Allen to stop midway over what they were doing. "Maybe it has something to do with Kanda's baby?"

Suddenly, a fist came out from heaven and landed on Lavi's poor now-numb skull."Who's baby?" Kanda appeared out of nowhere holding twelve-year-old Mugen in the other arm like a bag of flour.

"Huh? What happened to Mugen?" Lenalee bent over to take a closer look at the former katana. Her eyes widened a second and she gasped out loud. "What's wrong Lenalee?" Allen and Lavi asked.

Lenalee snatched Mugen away from Kanda's hands and showed him to the two other exorcists. "This isn't Mugen, Mugen was way smaller than this!"

Allen's lower jaw dropped. "What? Then who's that?"

"Hey Kanda," Lavi asked. "Are you, by any means, . . . a pedophile?"

Well, there's no Mugen to use and slice the bookman in half, might as well use a sofa and try to beat the lights out of him. That's probably what Kanda was thinking and doing at the moment.

"Aww come on Kanda! Ouch! That hurts!" the bookman was trying hard to dodge all the swikes from the sofa-weilding samurai.

Mugen sits on a desk watching Kanda swing the sofa around like a maniac. He sighs and smiles a bit. Suddenly, something nipped at the back of his brain. Something bad.

_So it's happening faster than we thought . . .Master Zhu . . . I just hope I can help . . . Kanda . . . win the battle . . . . Before I go . . . _

Mugen knew something was going to happen and it was coming fast. He had to get Kanda to know how to use him properly. The battle with the Millenium Earl was going to happen soon and Kanda only knew how to use a tenth of Mugen's true powers.

"Haiz." Mugen slaps his forehead. "What the heck am I to do with this stupid excuse-of-a-samurai?"

A smirk appears on Mugen's face. "Before we go to serious lessons though . . ."

"Kanda honey . . ." a seductive voice called out.

The fight between bookman and samurai stopped as the voice rung throughout the building. "Honey?" Lenalee's nose began to bleed again. "KANDA!" Komui ran up to the samurai and clutch at the collar of his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS ADORABLE CHILD?"

"Damn it Komui! I didn't do anything!" the samurai threw Komui off.

"But . . ." Allen stuttered. "W-what the hell's with . . . the 'honey' then?" Lenalee continued to grab tissues out from a nearby tissue box. Her nose was bleeding into rapid rivers. Lavi nudged Kanda's ribs. "Whoa ho! You really are pedo!"

(We'll pass the violent parts for now).


	8. BloodMonster

**Saint Tears-Blood Monster**

Days passed . . . .

Kanda managed to know how to use Mugen by controlling his feelings. So far, he had known how to change Mugen into fire, water, wind, and earth. But Mugen said there were more to go for. Like how to churn one or more different feeligns into one to give a non-weakness type of weapon. Like if he took anger and sadness and melted it together, Mugen would become a weapon of fire and water.

But the most hardest, Mugen had said, was making Mugen's whole body a weapon while still in human form.

Each day Mugen started getting stronger and stronger each day. The more he killed the akumas, somehow, Kanda started feeling a sense of madness driving Mugen crazy. One time, Kanda managed to retain Mugen's human form as a weapon, but the fight became bloody and soon Kanda couldn't seem to control Mugen's thirst for blood.

Mugen's silver eyes got darker each day until they were a blood red color. What in the world was happening?

Meanwhile far away, Master Zhu was drinking his tea while looking up at the moon. Something didn't feel right. Did it have something to do with Kanda? Or worse . . . the weapon he carried?

Master Zhu went inside and opened a drawer. Inside, was a small box tied with a red ribbon. Opening the box, Master Zhu saw a small round mirror carved beautifully out of jade. But the mirror was cracking slightly and small blood marks were beginning to appear.

His eyes widened. "Oh no . . ."

"Oh yes . . ." A voice answered from the mirror. Inside, Mugen's face had appeared. But it was different. It wasn't gentle and seductive, but it was cold, malicious, and evil.

"You." The old man said, glaring slightly at the reflection. "What are you . . ."

"Don't forget. I can't stay sealed away forever. Once my body regains it's true form. I will again be reborn as the mass murderer!" a mad smile appeared on the beautiful face. "The 'Blood Monster' is soon to be revived! . . . And you can do nothing to stop it!"

Master Zhu glared harder. But he knew deep within . . . there really was nothing he could do.

"Tomorrow's the start of my revival. Would you like to see Zhu? How I am to be reborn into the world? It's all thanks to you."

Master Zhu stared at the reflection laugh like a crazy person. But he knew deep inside, what Mugen just said was true. If only he had destroyed him years ago . . none of this would have happened.

_How I deeply regret the day I let you live . . . Had you been destroyed . . . the world would not have to suffer twice the pain . . . _


	9. Flashback

**Silent Tears-FlashBack**

_It was one of those days when Kanda had escaped out to the bamboo forest to practice. I, as always, went to go find him. While I was searching in the dark rain, I suddenly felt a strange presence in the forest. That was when I laid eyes on you. You were lying sprawled on the forest floor feeling the curse engulf your body._

_I witnessed the scene of your transformation. As soon as the light from your body disappeared, I walked over and said to you in a quiet tone, "A precious metal . . . beautiful and rare . . . yet dirtied by the filth surrounding you . . ."_

_I understood what had happened to you. I don't know how, but I did. I picked you up and wrapped you in a handkerchief. As soon as I found Kanda and brought us home, I unwrapped you and washed you up._

"_A blood debt . . ." I spoke slowly. I could sense the rage that used to burn from inside. I sighed. "How long . . . until you kids know black from white?" I wish I knew. _

_Throughout the days I took care of you, I had hoped that you would change. I knew there was a possibility that your old self would emerge once you turn into human again. The priest who had sealed you away, not only sealed your body, but your blood-thirsty mind as well. _

_As soon as you transform into human again, your blood self will be reborn and continue on the blood road. Was there a way to stop it? Maybe. Maybe if you saw life through another person's life, you might be able to change._

_Therefore, you were given to Kanda, a child who had lost all he had. Maybe you'd be able to understand what life truly meant through him. So instead of destroying you like I ought to have, I kept you alive. I let you live . . . and this . . . is what happens . . . _

_Was it fate? Was it fate . . . that made this child turn back to human? So that he could continue his destiny to die as a murderer? I had hoped that you would be able to cut the strings of fate . . . but alas . . . it is true . . .that no one can cut the strings of fate that hang onto us._

"You know what Master Zhu? I want to thank you. Thank you for letting me live." The mad expression on Mugen's face smiled. "Because of you, I can continue down this blood road. I can continue to do what I had done before."

The mad laughter filled the room.

"Oh and you know what else? I remembered my name!"

Master Zhu's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"Ohh, you didn't think you could seal that part of my mind forever now could you?" the reflection laughed again.

"My name is . . . Chinoumi. . ."

Master Zhu couldn't believe the greater disaster up ahead. He stutteringly whispered the name,

". . . Sea of Blood . . ."

_I will . . . continue to take away lives . . . I will sever lives that get in my way . . . there is no one to stop me . . . no one is strong enough . . . I am a monster . . . those who think they are better . . . are free to challenge me . . . but they end the same way all my prey are . . . I have no mercy . . . so forget about losing and surviving . . . my name is feared among all the countries . . . I am a sign of badluck . . . a sign of death . . ._


	10. Eighteen

**Silent Tears-Eighteen**

A certain samurai was still sleeping in on a chilly autumn day. As he was asleep, he had no idea that a another certain somebody was sitting on top of him wearing nothing but the white sheet rippling around his exposed hips.

Long silky black hair floated down to pool over the bed like ripples on water. Hypnotic ruby-red eyes complimented his smooth, white skin and half-opened seductive lips. His long, slender fingers traced the outline of Kanda's face. He smiled and continued to trace his way down the samurai's throat to his navel.

Feeling aroused, the samurai slowly opened his dark blue eyes and came face to face with his intruder. His eyes widened at the smexy sight. "Wh-what the hell?"

The beautiful lips opened and said seductively, "Kanda-sama . . ."

"M-Mugen?"

Now Kanda was having a hard time keeping himself under control. Ever since the day when he first tried out Mugen in the training room, he had been having certain 'heart problems' and 'body problems' from just looking at him. His heart would beat faster, his face would burn up and his hands would itch to just grab him and make Mugen his own.

But those days, Kanda was able to keep himself under control. Well, almost, since there was a time he nearly tried to rape 12-year-old Mugen in his sleep. But that was just yesterday!

And now this . . . how in the world was Kanda going to keep himself in control now? Well, he didn't. Instead, he launched a full 'attack' on the person in front of him, knocking him down on the bed.

As mouths smashed against each other, their tongues danced in strange rhythm. The heat each other felt was indescribable as they embraced one another. Lips and tongue weren't enough for Kanda though. He went straight to neck and then continued down and down.

His hands explored every part of Mugen, sending the latter into a fit of smexy moans. Kanda quickly unbuckled his belt and was going to continue what he started.

"OH MY GOD!"

The familiar dorky voice at the door shocked the two in the bed and turned their heads to see who had just barged in at a time like that.

Lavi ran back out the door and down the corridor screaming, "KANDA HAS A HOOKER IN HIS BED!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kanda only had time to whip on his shirt and run out after the crazed bookman.

Allen and Lenalee managed to peek in after the 'master' had left his 'lair'. Allen could only stare open-mouthed, while Lenalee continuously imagined 'hot' scenes with a bloody nose. In the background, Kanda was swinging around the same sofa and Lavi was trying very hard to keep his head on his shoulders. Cause no doubt, even if it weren't a sword, the sofa would still blow his head off anyways.

Mugen continued to lie on Kanda's bed and stare up at the ceiling. Everything was going too fast. His body had reached it's true form and so had his powers. All that was needed left was the bloody-thirsty mind. What in the world was going to happen now?

There were two possibilities.

One, he manages to help Kanda with the final battle with the Millenium Earl and then die in battle. Two, he ends up killing everybody at the final battle.

Mugen sighs and sits up letting the sheet fall down his chest and pool around his hips. "Fate is disturbing . . . only giving me a limited time . ." his eyes lifted to the sky as if searching for an answer. "How is everything going to end now?"

The morning sky was darkening suddenly, turning from a bright blue to a dark red color. Pale silver eyes closed slightly. "Tomorrow's finale . . . how will it turn out?"

_I love you . . . no matter what happens in the end . . . I will forever love you . . . even if death parts us . . . I will never forget you . . . forever . . . in love with you_


	11. Finale part 1

**Silent Tears-Finale**

_I'll never let you go . . . Even you won't ever come back to me . . . I'll continue to go with you . . . You were with me since the beginning . . . and I will be with you to the end of it all . . . even if you don't remember me . . . even if I must forget you . . . I will never let you go alone . . . I'll come with you_

Kanda stared at the blood soaked ground, his dark blue eyes opened wide staring in disbelief and horror. What was he supposed to do now? What had just happened? Looking up, he stares eye to eye with the blood thirsty monster.

"No . . . this can't happen . . ."

**FLASHBACK**

The last battle with the Millenium Earl was bloody.

Allen . . . Lenalee . . . Lavi . . . everyone were brutally injured. Kanda was cussing under his breath, Mugen continued to stand beside him, being a weapon strong enough to protect him while his wounds healed.

"Dammit." Kanda muttered.

Mugen looked down at the severely wounded samurai. It wouldn't be much longer until Kanda is fully tired and on the verge of collapse. What could he do? Mugen knew without Kanda, he wouldn't be able to do a single thing to attack the enemy.

As the tall, beautiful weapon continued to stare at the blood red sunset, he heard something. Something like a small voice inside his head.

_You know without me . . . you won't be able to save this pathetic excuse of a samurai . . . why don't let me out?_

_You think I would?_

_You don't have a choice. Look at the akuma army . . . there is plenty more from where they came from . . . and the millenium earl is still standing . . . what other choice do you have?_

_I could continue to stand and fight here without your help._

_You think? What if your boyfriend collapses? Face it, you will have to use me in the end. So how about you save your breath and just let me out._

_Dream on. I promised Zhu I would never let you out . . . even if I'm on the brink of death._

_Oh? Hohoho. That will have to change my other self. Because you do know . . . sooner of later, I will get what I want. Especially when you're very tired from all that slashing._

_Tche._

_Ha! You even copied that infamous sound that samurai makes. Ugh! It's making me sick._

_No one asked you to listen, bird brain._

_Hmm, touche. But . . . consider it a contract. Just let me out to help you protect your lover. Let me out and I will only kill akumas and no humans._

_You think I can trust you?_

_Ouch. That hurts you know, considering we are the same person._

_We aren't the same person!_

_Oh really, take a look at whose body you're taking over. It was mine from the start and will be mine till the end. You were never meant to be there. You weren't even supposed to be born._

_. . . You're right . . . but that doesn't change a thing._

_Oh, it will . . ._

The fight continued, but that thought continued to reign in Mugen's mind. What if Kanda couldn't stand to fight anymore? Without Kanda, Mugen couldn't even call a defense, let alone an attack.

Hours went by and blood continued to rain down on the soil. Mugen could hardly see a thing with all the blood going down his face. He had no strength left and neither did the person who weilds him.

An akuma appears.

It strikes . . . aiming for the samurai.

With no strength left, Kanda couldn't move.

Blood splashed to the ground for the millionth time. But it's not the samurai's blood.

"Mugen . . ." dark blue orbs widened at the sight of the beautiful person shielding him. "What are you doing, idiot!" Kanda grabs onto Mugen.

The younger boy smiles. "At least, you can live longer . . ." The akuma retracts its blade and was about to strike again, until it received a blow from Lavi, blowing it far off with the bookman at it's heel.

Mugen landed on his knees, blood falling from stomach to the ground. He felt strong arms surround his cold chest. Mugen smiles and takes Kanda's silent face in his hands. Dark blue and pale silver meet for a second and then close as their lips meet and their tongues dance in loving rhythm.

But then one of the tongues suddenly stopped moving and left the heating cavern.

_Well . . . that took longer than I expected. I told you I'd get what I want. Now you're disappearing and leaving this cute little boyfriend alone. Hmm . . . just like how he was nine years ago . . ._

_Kanda . . ._

_You're still calling for him? Haven't you ever heard . . . when a person dies, his lover has two choices. One is to continue living in pain and then die a painful death to join his lover. Two, he could forget the dead lover and get another one. I don't think your samurai would kill himself to be with you . . ._

_Kanda . . ._

_How pitiful . . . in the end, he's not going to love you forever is he?_

_K-Kanda . . ._

_You're voice is weaker . . . are you leaving already? Our conversation was just getting interesting._

_. . . Kan-Kanda . . ._

_Hello? Are you still here? Are you still listening?_

"Kanda . . . I love you."

_. . . ._


	12. Final Breath

**Silent Tears-Final Breath**

A loud painful scream peirced the air.

"Oi . . . you don't have to yell that loud you know, samurai."

"Mugen?"

"Oh, him? He's gone . . ." a smirk appears on the dying body. The eyes open again, but this time, they aren't the gentle silver color, instead, they're the bloody thirsty red ones. "I'm Chinoumi, the Monster of Blood."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As soon as that body was taken over, Mugen-no, Chinoumi-started killing everything in his way. Kanda couldn't believe that the body of the one he had loved for so long had been taken over by a blood-dead monster named Chino-whatever his name was.

Even though bodies of akuma were falling all over the place, human bodies were also falling. The Millenium Earl had no idea who was ruining his grand finale. But whatever, if 'it' was killing his akuma, then 'it's' not on his side anyways. The Noahs attacked as soon as the Earl allowed them, but they're attacks seemed useless.

Meanwhile faraway, Zhu looked at the blood red sky. "It's useless . . ." he said. "Chinoumi . . . is too powerful."

"It all happened 500 years ago . . .

This child had learned things that have been forbidden. He learned them until perfection, even the gods couldn't do anything to stop him from living. His body became a living weapon, born to kill and destroy things. One of the forbidden magic he's learned, was immortality.

He couldn't age and neither could he die from mere or special magic powers. Sorry Earl, I didn't know he would come and ruin you at this time . . ." Zhu sighs.

"However, there is one way to destroy him completely. But that technique, only one samurai in the world has it and even he himself won't be able to survive using this spell."

As if he could hear Master Zhu's voice from faraway, Kanda suddenly remembered a spell that he had been forbidden to use. It could destroy any magical power, even a god's, but it required a life to make it work. The speciality of this spell was that it didn't need a sword, it only need a body to do it's work.

"I . . . won't let you taint Mugen's body." Kanda stood up wobbily.

Closing his eyes, his lips mumbled the forbidden spell. Almost immediately, his body acted on it's own. Chinoumi saw the samurai running up at him with accelerated speed, but couldn't dodge fast enough.

Blood . . . again tainted the ground.

Kanda pierced Mugen's body with his own hand. Blood red eyes widened with horror. "No . . . I just got back . . . why . . . why did you have to ruin everything?" Chinoumi felt all the life in him drain away. Slowly, the color in his eyes also disappear, leaving only lifeless silver orbs.

"I love you Mugen . . . I won't let you go alone . . ."

A bright light was emitted from Kanda's body and soon it became so bright, all dark things around it dispersed and came to nothing. This included the Millenium Earl, the Noahs, and the akumas.

The final Battle was over.

. . .

"I though you couldn't come."

_. . . A hand reaches out . . ._

"I couldn't let you go alone."

_. . . dark blue and silver meet . . ._

"What about the others? Won't you miss them?"

_. . . a worried expression . . . _

"I left them so they could live. Of course I will miss them. But it's better that I leave and let them live. Isn't it?"

_. . . a simple touch . . . _

"That's so like you, trying to put on a heroic act."

_. . . a smile . . . _

"You're no different, trying to leave without me."

_. . . a warm embrace . . ._

"Oh I'm sorry, . . . but I'm not leaving with you now, am I?"

_. . . a loving kiss . . . _

"I guess not."

_Two souls joined._

**THE END**


End file.
